Passing Love
by lollipop-yum
Summary: Not too good at summaries, why is draco suddenly feeling good towards hermione? its DracoHermione, rated for sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N - please remember this is my first EVER fan fiction although I love to read other authors' stories. Please R & R and tell me your opinions and your thoughts on how I can perfect my story. Thanks! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know! These things are incredibly annoying so I'll make it short because unfortunately, they are necessary; I own NOTHING - but the plot. Thankyou. **

Draco Malfoy slumped across the quidditch pitch, faithfully following the footsteps of Pansy Parkinson.

"Where are you taking me?" questioned Malfoy, knowing already Pansy was again dragging him behind the greenhouse for another of her love making sessions, where they could both passionately 'express' their feelings for each other.

"You'll find out soon enough baby" was the usual reply to his 'query'. Clearly amused by her sexual desires for him, Draco played along, appearing clueless. Y_ou're just using her like every other girl._ He argued with his brain. _We_ m_ight as well make the most of it! What do I have to lose? I'm just receiving what I deserve from every girl in the school. _He finally reasoned with himself; _I'll tell her when we get there that our 'relationship' just isn't working... Then again, I've missed a few of our previous meetings. I'll have a little fun, and then I shall tell her._

He hurried along, catching up to Pansy and snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself as they continued. Pansy began lightly kissing his cheeks and neck, stopping them in their tracks on the cold, icy grass. Malfoy gently pushed her down, causing nervous shivers to run up her spine and butterflies of excitement to flutter inside of her stomach as Draco lowered himself onto her, slowly caressing the inside of her thigh.

Pansy moaned inwardly as the love of her life kissed at her throat as he began thrusting into her. Pansy had always dreamt of the night she and Draco would make love, hoping it would be a replicate of her dreams. Pansy continuously flirted with him, fulfilling his desires when needed, but never feeling the passion from her dreams. But still she tried, always feeling want, but some how, the best thing she had ever experienced in her life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Swearing absent-mindedly, Hermione rushed into the library, slamming the heavy, oak wooden doors against the old stone walls. As she entered the candle-lit room, she felt many eyes upon her newly developed figure so she shuffled into a chair on the nearest table. Spreading her books across the small table-top, she looked up at the two boys in front of her, staring knowingly at her fresh tan.

"Hello Harry, Ron" She muttered quietly, knowing they had noticed her ability to actually make an effort in the morning. "How were the Quidditch tryouts?" she asked, attempting to switch to a subject that will distract them from her perfectly manicured nails and straightened hair.

"What are you wearing!" exclaimed Ron, ignoring her question and pointing out her visible cleavage.

"Ron, settle down. It's called a spaghetti strap singlet".

"Are they supposed to reveal your whole bust and stomach or is it just a coincidence that that piece of cloth is three sizes too small?" Hermione knew Ron too well to be surprised by his protective and insulting remarks; he _had_ loved her since forever. So she just bowed her head and continued on with her potions essay.

Harry, although also noticing the changes in her nerdy personality and careless clothing kept his mouth shut, knowing Hermione should be doing what she wants to do not listen to what two unfashionable boys have to say about her incredibly sexy outfit.

"Quidditch was great. We're going to have a really strong team this year."

Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, this just made Ron more furious, him knowing he shall not be part of this 'strong team'. "Quit thinking about yourself all the time Harry! Oh- I did this! I did that! Just get over yourself!"

Annoyed, Harry stood up and strode out of the library, leaving the two to sort out their problems.

"What'd he do that for?"

"Dunno… must have been something _I_ said, Ron" said Hermione in a sarcastic tone and also left the library heading towards Hagrid's hut.

**A/N-Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was short but please REVIEW those of you who bother to read this attempt at a good plot! Lol  I will update as soon as I can! xoxo**

**- lollipop-yum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N-Wow all of a sudden, I had an idea so I hope it fits with the first chapter... thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not Harry Potter, or any of the other J.K Rowling characters, I just have a plot. (even if I'm not sure where it's going)**

Draco lifted himself off of Pansy, kissing her forehead as he lay next to her, breathing heavily as the small figure curled up next to him, transferring body heat. _What was that feeling? _He thought. That was the first time Draco had enjoyed the person beneath him being Pansy. He brushed the thought out of his mind and began walking slowly towards the castle with Pansy scurrying behind, neither daring to say a word, as though afraid to break the silence. He decided he would tell Pansy about their little 'relationship' problems at a more appropriate time.

Eventually, the long anticipated noise to break the silence erupted through the trees as they continued past Hagrid's hut.

"Mmmmm…. Oh…. Yeah…" Draco stopped, recognising the voice as one of his many rivalries.

"Get off of me!" Another shrill voice rang through their ears. _Certainly not screams of happiness_. Thought Draco and crept towards the noises.

"Please... stop… I said sto-…" Draco sped up with Pansy right behind him as the voice was noticeably muffled. They pushed away the shrubs in suspense, waiting to see who would appear.

"Aaaaaagh!" Draco stumbled backwards as Pansy shrieked at the sight of Hermione Granger naked.

"What the fuck…!" Draco threw a vicious punch at the offender and threw him aside, tending to the also unconscious Hermione. Her skin was covered in small goose bumps, making him shiver as he quickly dressed her and draped his casual robes over her numb figure. He began slowly carrying her up the hill towards the castle.

"What the hell are you doing" Draco spun around, remembering Pansy had been following him.

"Well we can't just leave her here" _Why the hell am I defending Hermione Granger?_

"Yes we can" Complained Pansy, "She's just a filthy mudblood anyway, just leave her!" Guiltily, Draco gently lowered her onto the grass, leaving a short note, advising her to return his robes when she was up to it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione sniffed loudly through uncontrollable sobs "I can't believe he would do that to me! What if I'm pregnant?" She again sniffed rather loudly as a gentle hand stroked her hair.

"Ron is a git Hermione, forget about him and we'll go to madam Pomfrey tomorrow to have a check-up. In the mean time, shall we'll find something we can use to take our minds off this... erm… dilemma?" suggested Harry in a calm worried voice.

"Well-sniff-I found this note tucked inside my skirt pocket.. I think the robes belong to Malfoy, but I'm not so sure if the note was written by him…" she trailed off, handing the note out to her friend;

_Granger,_

_I, fortunately for you, stumbled across your little meeting with Weasel this afternoon and I would have delivered you to your dormitory but Pansy needed to show me off to her friends._

_I would appreciate it if you would kindly return my new robes to me as soon as possible._

_I hope when you return to consciousness, you are feeling well; do not allow yourself to be swallowed up in grief, I know that feeling._

_Good day,_

_D Malfoy_

"Hmm, it does seem a little un-Malfoy like but I'm sure it means nothing. If he constantly insults you at every opportunity, then nothing is wrong. If Malfoy has decided not to insult you… well then he has also noticed the things Ron did or he miraculously has had a change of heart… which I highly doubt."

"I guess so" she lied, trying to think of an appropriate explanation as to why Malfoy seems more… friendly. Or why he would even consider lending his robes to a Gryffindor let alone a 'filthy mudblood'.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" Screamed Draco; slapping the figure in front of him._

"_What are you talking about?" Shrieked Pansy, holding a hand to her cheek as she covered herself in the green satin sheets; "I'm always there for you when ever you wanna bloody screw someone!"_

"_Shut the fuck up, you bitch" He reached out to slap her again but Pansy ducked, "As if you don't enjoy being fucked constantly by me! Do you think I love you or something? I have a life!" Draco shoved her; causing the sheets groping her naked body to slip from her grasp. The emotion and want from the Quidditch pitch that afternoon had floated away rather quickly._

"_What? You'd prefer to go and hook up with the mudblood would you? I thought you were a Malfoy!"_

"_I said shut the hell up!" Draco punched her jaw hard, Pansy began to sob uncontrollably, but Draco continued, pinning Pansy down on the bed and slapping her unconscious whilst tightly grasping her wrists in his rush of anger…_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Draco ran. He ran from Pansy and the castle and didn't stop until he reached the small clearing in the Forbidden Forest where he had found Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Draco looked up, panting and surprised to see Hermione Granger sitting on a boulder innocently looking up at him.

"I came to think, what about you?" He asked, not knowing why he hadn't added an insulting remark into his response.

"Came to think as well I guess… I have your robes, and your letter." Draco turned away from her, embarrassed by his kind gesture. "Here-" she handed a small pile of material to him.

"Um… thanks for that…" He muttered as he began to exit the clearing.

"Wait – where are you going?" He looked back at the peaceful woman in front of him and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and strode away.

**A/N – I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, don't forget about the little meeting with Pansy and Draco! important plot point I'll work on making the chapters longer for you! Please all of you review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**- lollipop-yum**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N – Thankyou so much to all of you who reviewed my first two chapters and thanks for adding me to your favourites! Sorry I'm so slow at updating! I'll try and update faster for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing including the fascinating characters created by the imaginational writer; J.K Rowling.**

_Why had I walked away like that? _Draco mentally kicked himself. _She basically asked me to stay…_He again mentally kicked himself, yet this time for wanting to say. _What am I saying? I can't befriend a mudblood..._

As Draco continuously cursed himself for his 'ridiculous thoughts' he heard a small voice behind him; "Draco…"

Draco spun around; surprised to see Hermione had run to catch up with him.

"Um..." _Good start Hermione great way to start an intellectual conversation! _"I didn't say thankyou for the other day…" She trailed off, too embarrassed to actually look at him. She waited for a moment for Draco's reply and felt her chin being lifted upwards. Surprised, she looked up into large slivery eyes.

""Herm- I mean Granger… you don't need to apologise, it's just common sense that you would help someone when they're being bloody raped…" He chuckled quietly and looked into Hermione's eyes as she looked up at him, a surprised expression planted on her face. "Sorry if you didn't quite find that funny…" he stopped; Hermione's lips were finally on his own.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr Malfoy… Mr Malfoy, are you alright?" Draco's vision slowly came back into focus and as he lifted his head up off of his arms. "Mr Malfoy, I daresay you ought to abide the rules and actually sleep during the night…" Draco looked around, realising there were other students in the room, all curiously watching him. "Mr Malfoy? How many fingers am I holding up?" Draco looked up towards Mr Binns and croakily voiced the number seven. "Okey doke, now that you have obviously gained consciousness, I think I need to refresh your memory about what happens to students who are oblivious to the fact that the clock striked eleven o'clock…"

_Great! Another lecture! _Draco positioned his head comfortably on his hand and continued to daydream about the moment of pure bliss last night when Hermione had kissed him. _If only she hadn't left… I'm just a very handsome and intimidating guy I guess… maybe I shouldn't have got so into the kiss._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_If you would present yourself at the hospital immediately,_

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione read the letter aloud to Harry, wondering whether Professor Dumbledore knew about her… incident with Ron.

"Don't worry about it Mione, Dumbledore somehow knew about my continuous meetings with Ginny in the astronomy tower…"

"Ok, too much info there I think!" Hermione giggled, a wide smile planted on her face, identical to the one on Harry's. "Alright, I've got to go now so I'll catch up with you during transfiguration"

Hermione happily walked into the hospital wing to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, a worried expression now replacing her happy one.

"You called me professor?" Dumbledore nodded curtly as Madam Pomfrey gestured her to sit on an empty hospital bed.

"Ms Granger, we have become aware of the fact that you neglected to tell us of your unexpected pregnancy"

"W-what pregnancy?" questioned Hermione, dreading the reply.

"Well I believe you are quite close to Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore peered at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"Um… not quite Professor, Ron um… well… took advantage of me…" Dumbledore, yet somehow not surprised, raised an eyebrow at the young victim.

"Very well Ms Granger, please lie down" Hermione obliged and soon awoke again in the hospital wing, a letter on her bed side table;

_Ms Granger._

_Because of the circumstances, Madam Pomfrey proceeded to terminate the fresh egg in your system, if you have in questions please speak to Madam Pomfrey,_

_Sorry if our decision has inconvenienced you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

A devastated Hermione Granger sprinted towards the Gryffindor tower, intent on telling Harry how a teacher had murdered an innocent life form.


End file.
